1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and further relates to a method for controlling the rotation of a rotating section in a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some recording apparatuses of the related art perform recording operation on recording paper that is drawn from a paper roll. The recording apparatus is provided with a paper roll housing unit in which the paper roll is set. The paper roll is formed as a roll of elongated ribbon-like, tape-like, or belt-like recording paper. A paper transport roller draws a strip of recording paper from the paper roll that is set inside the paper roll housing unit. The recording paper is drawn toward a recording head. Then, the recording apparatus performs recording, for example, prints an image and the like, on the recording paper that has been unrolled out of the paper roll with the use of the recording head. If a recording target part of the recording paper at which an image or the like is to be printed with the use of the recording head is not tensioned sufficiently in the recording operation of such a recording apparatus of the related art, it is difficult to keep a regular gap between the recording head and the recording paper thereat. Because of the irregular gap at the recording target part thereof that lacks sufficient tension, the recording head might fail to print an image at a desired target position. For this reason, the quality of an image formed as a result of such recording operation could be poor. Or, because of insufficient tension thereat, there is a risk that a paper jam transportation failure occurs.
An example of a recording apparatus that is designed to address the problems explained above is described in JP-A-2007-245544. The recording apparatus that is described in JP-A-2007-245544 is provided with a torque limiter that generates a predetermined torque that acts in a direction opposite to the drawing direction on a paper roll on the basis of the diameter of the paper roll, that is, on the basis of the remaining amount of recording paper. The rotation of a paper transport roller is controlled depending on the generated torque. As a result, the recording paper that is drawn by the paper transport roller is tensioned adequately and thus has not any slack.
However, if such a configuration in which a rotating section applies a rotation force to the paper roll is adopted, it is necessary to control the rotation amount of the rotating section or the rotation speed thereof depending on the diameter of the paper roll. For example, in a case where a configuration in which a rotating section such as a rotation motor or the like rotates the paper roll in the direction opposite to the drawing direction so as to tension the recording medium is adopted, or in a case where a configuration in which the rotation speed of the paper roll is controlled with the use of a driving section so as to generate a back tension is adopted, it is necessary to control the rotation amount of the rotating section or the rotation speed thereof depending on the diameter of the paper roll.